Running with Wolves
by ThewritingsofaJaneite
Summary: Annalise Day has been running for years from a vampire named Sebastion. She is under protection of Jacob and Leah. Now as her 18th birthday approaches, the time has come to head to La Push, WA. Graham Swan loves being a wolf, more than anything in the world. That is until a certian girl comes into town with his half-sister. Now he will do anything to protect her.
1. The Road to La Push

**Hey guys! So I have had this story in my head for a while and am finally getting it out. This first Chapter will be from Jacob's pov so that I can give some background information. For the most part though it will be in Annalise or Graham's pov.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters. Just the new ones.**

The Road to La Push

Looking into the rearview mirror Jacob Black can see the fair haired girl that is asleep. He can't believe how much you can love somone who isn't even yours. He guesses that's what happens when you raise someone.

He looks over at Leah as she mumbles something in her sleep. His life has turned out way different than he had planned. When he and Leah had planned to go away all those years ago he wasn't sure it would actually happen, but it did. Some how along the way she had fallen in love with him and he had ended up loving her back. Now on the road for twenty years and together for fourteen, He was so glad that they had went through with their plan.

A lot had changed in La Push too, or at least that's what he had heard. They had only been back twice. Three years after they left when Leah's half brother Graham had been born and Jake by himself seven years ago when Sam Uley had passed away.

They talked to Seth a lot though and he kept them informed. About the pack and other things.

Quil was now a doctor and was in charge of the pack. With Paul and Jared having growing families neither wanted the responsibility. Embry could have stepped up, but when he didn't offer Quil did. He had still been waiting on Claire at the time and now she was still young at Twenty-three. He could still be a leader for a little longer.

Dillon and Renesmee were back in town but the rest of her family wasn't. The night she was born Jake had no idea how to save her or the rest of the Cullens but thankfully Dillon had imprinted on her. Funny, if he hadn't followed Leah and joined Jacob's pack everything would be different.

His attention is brought back to the girl in the backseat. She would be some where terrible if they hadn't left Washington. Annalise, their Annalise, was seven when they had come across her in a dark alleyway in a rural town in Wyoming.

The obsession of a vampire, Annalise had been trying to run away when Jake and Leah found her. Her parents had been turned, willingly, and no one had been taking care of her. The vampire would visit her three times a week but the rest of the time she was all alone.

Just the thought of that awful vampire Luka maded Jake start to shake. He tried to calm down, reminding himself that he had killed him. That monster would never hurt his little girl again.

Not so little really, she had turned seventeen two months ago. He couldn't believe it had almost been ten years since they had gotten her.

A few minutes later Annalise began to wake up. He smiled, so much for the peace and quiet and all the reminiscing he was doing.

Looking out her window she stretched before turning toward him.

"Where are we?" She groggily asked.

"Just outside of Seattle. We have about 4 hours left."

"So we could still turn around?" She said with a hopeful smile.

"Annalise, this is for your..."

"Protection." She finished for him. "Yeah, yeah, so I've been told."

"Don't you understand that we couldn't bare it if something happened to you. Every time he reappears he gets closer, it's getting worse the closer to you eighteenth birthday we get, and every time I think I'm going to lose you. I know you don't want to go to La Push but it's our only option. We can't do this on our own any more. I love you too much to let him have you."

He watched her in the mirror for a second before turning back to the road. He needed her to understand.

Annalise sighed before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Jake, I understand I do, I just wish I could have a normal life. Not one filled with vampires and shape shifters. Except for you and Lee, I wouldn't trade either of you for anything. Not even for a million yellow peanut MandM's."

"Not even for a million orange skittles." He gave in reply.

"Not even for a million red gummy bears." Leah added from the passenger seat. "Now please stop talking so I can get some sleep. It's three in the morning."

Jacob and Annalise laughed but didn't talk anymore. Jake was glad that she understood.

After he killed Luka, his brother sought revenge. Sebastian swore that Jake would pay and that Annalise would be turned like his brother intended. They had until she turn eighteen and then he was coming for her.

Not that he had stayed away all these years. He found plenty of ways to terrorize her. It was his own game of cat and mouse. His latest stunt was the reason why they were heading to La Push.

Three and a half hours later Jake pulled into their new driveway. The house was small but that was okay, they didn't need anything big.

Turning off the car he woke up both of his girls.

"Wakey wakey, we are here. Home sweet home."

Both of them groaned. Well this is going to be fun.

 **There you go, please let me know what you think. I created the chatacter Dillon so that I could have Renesmee in my story if the plot went that way. I always liked the idea of Jacob and Leah leaving together, so I didn't want him with Renesmee. RR please!**


	2. Home Dreadful Home

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight universe.**

 **Here is Chapter two. Let me know what you think by** **ReadingandReviewing.**

Home Dreadful Home: Annalise

Annalise Day looked around her new room. The blue was dull but not terrible. She could make all of her things fit. It wasn't like she had a lot.

She was suppose to be unpacking but that would make everything too real. She wanted to stay in her bubble of denial. Just for a little while longer, she needed to stay in denial.

The house wasn't the problem. Yes it was small but they had lived in small before. Two bedrooms were plenty.

It wasn't that they were basically in the woods. She had been living near the woods for years. Even when they had lived in the city they had been as close as possible. That's something you get used to when you live with shapeshifting wolves.

It wasn't the fact she was starting school in the middle of the semester. Or that all the kids probably had known each other since they were born. She had been the new kid before.

It wasn't the town or even the state. She could cope with all of these things. She had been coping with things for years.

No it wasn't any of these things. The problem was that for the first time in her life she had been happy. She had been happy in Louisiana. She had loved it there, where a lot of first had happened.

Her first sleepover with her first best friend. Her first costume party and her first dance. Her first date that ended with her first kiss.

Yes she had loved living there but of course Sebastian had to ruin all of that. Like he ruined everything else. She wasn't that suprised but she was still upset.

It had only been ten years but she couldn't remember a time without vampires. Now she was in a town surronded by wolves that were having to babysit her.

Maybe she did have a little bit of a problem with the town.

She needed to get out of her dull blue room with all of its unpacked boxes. Walking through the door she saw Jake and Leah in the kitchen.

"Hey, how far is that beach you were talking about from here?"

"About a mile or so. Why?" Jake was putting plates into the cabinet.

"I thought I would go see it, you know clear my head and avoid those boxes like a pro."

Jake and Leah shared a look. They turned back to Annalise and replied at the same time.

"I don't think that would be wise." This was Jake with a shake of his head.

"Don't stay out too late." Leah said with a smile.

They looked at each other again. Apparently the first look had not been communicated well. This time they both looked confused.

"It's just the beach, Jacob. What's the worst that could happen?" Leah had turned herself fully to him, abandoning the cups.

"Anything could happen, Leah. We have to protect her. I mean..."

Leah interrupted him, "She is protected, this is La Push."

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but Annalise stepped in before he could.

"Come on guys, don't argue, please. Isn't this why we moved to this town? So that I could walk a mile or so down the road? If I'm not back in an hour you can come get me."

"30 minutes." They replied in unison.

They look at each other again and started to laugh. Jacob leaned over to kiss Leah and she met him half way. Annalise took this as her cue to leave.

"30 minutes, I promise, bye." She yelled as she sprinted out the door.

As she got to the end of the driveway she realized she didn't know which way to go. She almost turned around to ask but then stopped. She didn't want them to change their mind or offer to go with her. She had 30 minutes she could just walk, even if she didn't find the beach.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She found the beach though and it hadn't taken as long as she thought. The ocean was beautiful. The area was surronded by cliffs. The beach had plenty of deadwood and she sat down on one of the logs.

Two more days and she would be starting school. How she dreaded it, she didn't really like school.

She wondered if she would make any friends this time around. The thought of that possibility filled her with both excitment and dread. Sebastian was coming for her on the day she turned eighteen and she shouldn't be thinking about making friends.

Even though he said he wouldn't change her till she was eighteen the terror had almost been nonstop. Between the bad dreams of the people she loved dying and the mind control it was one horror after another. Not to mention the random killings of the people that tried to get close to her.

That's why they had left Louisiana. Sebastian had killed her best friend and her almost boyfriend. Well technically he had turned them into vampires but they might as well have been in the ground.

She tried not to think of them, tried not to think their names. Or how they were going to be hunting her now too. It was too horrible even for Sebastion. He had only ever messed with her or Jacob. Never with anyone else.

She wasn't sure what that meant. Was he getting impatient for her or just careless? Both were dangerous situations and she was afraid of both. Afraid of him, that was the only reason she wasn't hightailing it out of La Push, Washington.

She got up to head back to the house. They had trusted her and she didn't want to be ungrateful for the freedom she had been given.

As she walked around the log, to get back to the road, she was knocked down. Looking up she saw a boy pulling headphones out of his ears. He was breathing heavy and looked shocked.

"I am sorry, I didn't see you. Are you okay?" He reached down to help her up.

Looking down at her hands she saw they were scraped up. So much for freedom, Jake was never going to let her out alone again.

"I'm really sorry." The boy repeated.

She looked up. He had dark hair and pretty eyes. She hadn't noticed before but he was attractive. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She looked back at her hands.

"No big deal. Sorry I was in the way."

"You weren't, I should have been watching. There usually isn't anyone here at this time."

He stuck his right hand out, "I'm Brayden Cameron."

"Annalise Day." She took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, when did you move to town?"

"About an hour ago. Nice to meet you too."

"Wow, so I'm the first person you've met?"

"Yep and it will be an interesting story to tell since you barreled into me." She smiled at him.

Laughing Brayden sat down on the log.

"I think we are going to be good friends, Annalise." He patted the spot beside him.

She wanted to sit, to keep avoiding the real world, to stay in her bubble.

"I can't, My parents are expecting me back soon. I told them I wouldn't be gone long."

"That's okay." He stood back up. "You'll go to the La Push High School right?"

"Yes."

"Good, we will get to hangout then. See you on Monday, Annalise."

With that he turned and started running again. Maybe school wouldn't be that bad if Brayden was goingto be there.

Annalise headed back to her new house a smile on her face.


	3. Shapeshifters in Alaska

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original charaters from the Twilight Universe.**

 **Chapter Three guys! Y'all are meeting Graham in this chapter.**

Shapeshifters in Alaska

Graham

The wind blew through his fur as Graham shot through the snow. Even before he had started shifting into a four-legged wolf he had liked to run fast. It was so much better now though, having supernatural speed on his side.

As he ran through the valley he glanced up at the snow capped mountains on either side of him. He loved being in Alaska, the wind had a nip in it that penetrated into his overly warm skin in a way the wind in La Push never did. He would stay here forever if Quil would allow him.

 _Ha, like you would ever leave your mommy._

Chris Uley came up beside him and kept pace as they raced to get to the make shift camp they had set up.

 _What are laughing at, Chris? If it wasn't for Freya you would still be up Emily's butt._

 _Don't be so defensive, Swan, and don't talk about my mom's butt. She is way out of your league._

 _I don't know she might go for me. I could show her a good time._

Chris let out a low growl and moved to ram into Graham. Shooting forward Graham dodged him. He howled a laugh as camp came into view.

The Denali Coven had been nice to them while they had been tracking a vampire that they ran from La Push. The Coven had made sure the pack had everything they needed. Graham now knew why his sister Bella liked them so much.

The pack didn't usually hunt down Vampires that didn't stay in their area but this one wouldn't stay away. Everytime they would chase him off he would come back a day or two later. Quil was fed up and frankly so was Graham.

Quil had split up his 8 member pack bringing 5 with him. Leaving Embry, Brady, and Freya back in La Push.

Graham and Chris had first round of patrol but Seth and Brandon were getting ready. When Graham entered camp he saw Quil was on the phone, probably with Claire. Max's snores came through loudly from his tent.

Shifting back into his human form Graham got dressed. He moved to the make shift kitchen and grabbed a bowl of whatever Kate had brought them. Taking a bite he tried not to moan, potato soup, his favorite.

Chris came up beside him, he was in his human form again also. He ate a few bites before looking at Graham. He started laughing all the sudden and Graham was afraid he had lost his mind.

"Look Swan you are definitely my favorite of all of the Swan/Clearwater offspring but your vampire half sister has a better chance with my mom than you ever would. So give it up."

It had been a running joke through out the single members of the pack of who had the best chance with Emily Uley. At first it had just been to be funny but had slowly become a competition between the boys. It was mostly between Graham, Brady, and Seth but the rest of the pack like to join in every once in a while.

"Does that mean you are pulling for Seth to be your new daddy? Or is Brady the guy?"

Chris choked on the soup dipped bread he had been eating and Graham laughed. He had never seen either one of the Uley brothers turn that shade of red, both were pretty easygoing, but Chris turned redder than a ripe tomato.

Graham decided to move away from him just in case he went all wolf-hulk. Shapeshifters did that sometimes.

Quil, having ended his phone call, was heading over toward them. He looked to be lost in thought but then he looked up at Graham.

"I just got off the phone with Jacob, did you know they were coming back to town?"

"Lee's coming to town?" Graham asked cheerfully.

He might only see her once every other year, in random towns for coffee, but he loved his sister Leah. They were really close to be so far apart in both age and distance.

"No, they already moved back. Supposedly they arrived two days ago. They needed to come back for the girl. Something about her 18th birthday."

This suprised Graham, he wondered why they hadn't told him that they were moving back.

"Annalise, yeah when she turns 18 things are suppose to get ugly. I've never met her. Jacob used every protection he could think of to keep her a secret. I didn't even find out about her till I started turning."

"Well, they are living in town now. The pack members that are there will have to keep watch for now. We need to take control of this vampire. He is taunting us and it is on my last nerve."

Quil turned away from Graham to look at Seth and Brandon.

"Wait 10 minutes and then start patrol."

Graham started for his tent to get some much needed sleep. He loved Alaska but now that Leah was back in La Push he was ready to be home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annalise

Annalise woke to Leah shaking her. She felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on her head. Her night had been filled with one nightmare after another. Not that that was anything new, but it didn't make it any easier.

Leah was sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked concerned but didn't say anything. She just handed Annalise two ibuprofen and a glass of water.

She wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but she knew she couldn't. Today was her first day of school. Instead of groaning like she wanted to she took the medicine and tried to will herself awake.

"We have 15 minutes before we are officially going to be late. I would have got you up sooner but I knew it was a ruff night."

She had gotten ready in less time before, jumping up she started doing her morning routine. She was ready in ten.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the La Push parking lot. Annalise looked at the brick building, it looked like every other school she had been to before this one.

She was startled as a giant guy suddenly appeared at her window. He smiled at her and then made the motion of rolling done her window. She turned to Leah with a confused look.

"Wolf." Leah said smirking. She then proceeded to roll the window down.

"Brady, long time no see. How are you?"

"Hi Leah, Annalise, I'm good. Wishing I was in Alaska with the boys but it's whatever."

He reached in and unlocked Annalise's door before pulling it open. He took her bag and offered her his hand.

"I'm on first watch. Ready for class?"

Annalise shot a look at Leah. She looked just as confused.

"Watch?" Leah asked him.

"Yeah, Jake told Quil y'all where here for Annalise's protection. So we are taking shifts to protect her."

"No." Annalise responded calmly as she got out of the car and reached for her bag. "I don't need 24 hour protection. Thank you though... Brady was it?"

Brady nodded his head but didn't let go of her bag.

"Quil gave the order, you are stuck with me, sweetheart."

"Please don't call me that. High School is hard enough without wolf protection. Can't you like watch from a distance? Please."

Looking down at her Brady smiled.

"How about I walk you to the office to get your schedule and then we can decide from there?"

Annalise did let the sigh escape this time. This was going to be a long day.

"Fine. I will take what I can get."

Brady's grin was huge, almost taking up his whole face. If Annalise wasn't so annoyed by the situation she would have smiled back.

Walking around to Leah's side Annalise hugged her tightly. The first day was always hard on both of them. They never knew what to expect.

"I am just a phone call away if you need me."

"Okay." Annalise whispered.

She wanted to beg to be taken home now but knew that wouldn't help, so she turned back to Brady and followed him into the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day had not been like Annalise had suspected it to be. She had been envisioning a _Mean Girls_ kind of day where everyone was nice but in a condescending kind of way. That didn't happen though.

Brady took her to the office where the sweetest lady she had ever met, named Mrs. Padgent, gave her a class schedule. She then walked her through all of her periods and gave instructions on where to find them and who her teachers were.

After this Brady decided to stick with her, turns out they have the same classes for the first three periods, Algebra II, World History, and French.

While at Annalise's locker a girl runs up to Brady. She has an angry look on her face and she shoves a rose at Brady. She waits a second to see if he will say anything. When he doesn't she starts talking.

"Is that some kind of joke?" Her voice is a tone of controlled anger.

"Of course not, Lydia." His smile only seems to infuriate Lydia more.

"I know it's from him. You might have been the one to put it in my locker but I know Embry told you to place it there."

"He loves you, Lyd, maybe it's time you..."

"Just tell him to stop. I don't want to be involved with the cult you people are in."

With that Lydia pivoted on her heels and walked away.

Brady looled sheepishly at Annalise. Grabbing her books he started down the hall. Annalise ran to catch up.

"Sorry about Lydia. She is really nice usually."

"What was that all about anyway?"

Brady sighed before looking around. Leaning closer to Annalise he started to explain.

"The town seems to think the pack is a cult. People try to explain things they don't understand. Lydia goes along with it even though I don't thibk she believes all the talk. One of the wolves, Embry, imprinted on her. She doesn't know anything about it though. Her parents, Rachel and Paul, are trying to keep her away from this life. Paul was a wolf at one time but he is very protective of his daughter. Rachel loves Paul, and is happy that he imprinted on her, but she doesn't want anything forced on Lydia. Embry tries every couple of months to convince them to change their minds. He does little things, like the rose, to try and get Lydia to fall for him. So far nothing has worked."

Annalise looked at him in silence. She made a mental note to ask Leah what imprinting was and why Lydia's parents thought it was forcing something on their daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annalise's first four periods went without incident and she walked into fifth period feeling relaxed for the first time that day. Brady had started to grow on her a little and she had already met some nice people. A girl named Aly in World History and a guy named Kyle in Biology (her fourth period).

Walking into Art she randomly chose a work bench and sat down. A few minutes later Lydia walked in with another girl. Looking around Annalise saw that her table was the only one that had empty seats. The girls walked over and sat down.

"Hey you were the girl with Brady this morning."

"Annalise." She stuck out her hand for Lydia to shake.

"Lydia. This is Baylee." She pointed to the girl beside her. "Sorry about my poor first impression this morning."

"That's okay." Annalise said as the teacher started class.

After Art, Annalise went to lunch. She had not had time to eat breakfast this morning and she was starving. Having paid for her food she started looking for a place to sit. Then her tray disappered from her arms. Turning she saw Brayden holding her food with a smile on his face.

"I've been looking for you all day, Annalise. Glad you finally decided to grace me with you presence."

With that he motioned for her to follow as he started toward a table.

Nope, this day definitely hadn't turned out like she expected.


End file.
